


Overstimulated

by Pencil_Pazt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bruce Wayne, Autistic Meltdown, Drabble, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Wayne Gala (DCU), Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencil_Pazt/pseuds/Pencil_Pazt
Summary: “—ster Bruce. Master Bruce, I need you to breathe. Are you able to do that?”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Overstimulated

Entire body surging with a blinding pressure as hands clamored desperately around his ears, Bruce sobbed and screamed while crouched into himself in a desperate attempt to escape the noise. Hordes within the ballroom immediately start swarming around him as their murmurs and gasps of horror begin to layer and merge into static; staring unabashedly whilst detestable sensations shake and itch and claw inside his skull. The mediocre attempts at discretion were abandoned once Bruce began repeatedly beating against his head, trying to rid himself of the agony.

Bruce writhed once his wrists were grabbed by callous and foreign fingers, unrelenting panic merged seamlessly with pulsating aches. Managing to knock his attacker away with a solid blow to the chest, the young boy curled into the fetal position, his own hands returning to dark curls more in an effort of protection than relief. Whimpers escaped as the affliction was becoming all consuming.

Then a familiar figure made himself known in the front view of Bruce’s blurred vision. 

Amidst the chaos and uproar of the heavy atmosphere, Alfred diligently removed his jacket and placed it underneath Bruce’s head and hands to separate the sharp sting of the carpet. The soft fabric reminded him of his Gray Ghost costume. The butler then began whispering in a low soothing tone and, while sounds were still abstruse, the repetition of syllables indicated a chant. From an outsider’s perspective, Bruce would seem to be ignoring his guardian when in actuality he was studiously beginning to arrange the words in order to understand their instructions. 

“—ster Bruce. Master Bruce, I need you to breathe. Are you able to do that?” 

At first his intakes are shallow and shaken, more focused on air entering rather than maintaining a steady pace. But after digesting Alfred’s words, Bruce focused. Gradual absorption followed by expanding lungs and a release. This continuous pattern allowed the acute feeling of burning to dwindle and for the earth to retain its center. 

Slowly pulling himself to his knees, Bruce shakily accepted an extended handkerchief from Alfred. While occupied with patting down inflamed cheeks, his guardian placed earmuffs over newly unclasped ears. 

Even with the barrage on his nervous system enacting a ceasefire, Bruce wasn’t quite able to meet Alfred’s concerned gaze. Embarrassment wasn’t a concern as he had no control over his meltdowns — something Dr. Thompkins and Alfred remain adamant in reassuring him. Instead, eye contact was simply too much to manage at the moment.

Bruce simply nodded as a way of conveying his appreciation and affirmation. 


End file.
